In another Universe
by aRandomPeople
Summary: Toushirou has gone to an alternate universe...what's he to do? Have a little fun of course! (Toushirou is based off of the Toushirou in "Change One Side, Change The Story" by Ice Prince Hitsugaya.)


A/N

OK. This fic is very random. I dunno what I was thinking when I wrote this.

The Toushirou in here is based off of the Toushirou in _Change One Side, Change The Story by _Ice Prince Hitsugaya

So you have to read that fic to read this one.

Please review!

Oh I almost forgot...I do not own Bleach, if I did then Toushirou would be the main character.

* * *

The soon- to- be-graduates crowded around the courtyard, muttering and chattering amongst themselves. Many of them padded back and forth across the grass, while others stared anxiously at the single trainer in front of a wooden door. Some practiced different stances, while others diligently repeated kido incantations. Tensions were running high and everyone was, in one way or another, nervous. Save for one.

In one of the most secluded corners of the large courtyard, sat a short silver haired boy. The sakura tree that he sat underneath cast a shadow over the young boy, and his bangs hung over his closed eyes. If someone was to glance over and spot the boy, they may have thought he was meditating, or perhaps even sleeping. However, calm thoughts were far from Toushirou Hitsugaya's mind.

"_Where the hell am I?" _

Toushirou furrowed his brow, deep in thought as he ran the facts through his mind.

_I woke up. Walked to my office. Matsumoto hugged me in the usual fashion. Yoruichi came in and told me she had a mission. Matsumoto gave some excuse and left. I was filling out the paperwork and then….I was here. _

Toushirou sighed in frustration. At first he had thought he'd traveled back to the past. It was a valid explanation, because he was apparently back at the academy, testing for graduation. It would also explain why he had (to his displeasure) shrunk seven inches and was wearing an academy uniform. It would also explain the disappearance of his second hyorinmaru. However when the thirteen captains had shown up, Toushirou knew he had not landed in some part of his past but instead an alternate universe.

The captains had walked through the courtyard, past the academy students and into the training grounds. Toushirou had used a fast shun'po to get through the crowd of people and to his utter shock, he spotted Soifen and Matsumoto and Gin! That was when he knew he was in an alternate universe. They had all entered the gotei13 after he had became captain…. But apparently he was still in the academy so….Alternate Universe. It was the only logical explanation. And for now Toushirou was stuck in some unknown world where who knows what had changed!

The wooden doors opened and another trainer stepped out to stand next to the other trainer.

"Each of you will be called out individually. Once you enter these doors," he gestured behind himself at the wooden doors, "your test will start."

"You will then engage in a short spar with the trainers. This is your chance to show your skills and what you have learned and accomplished throughout the years. Do not hesitate to use anything you have learned during your time at the Academy. Once time is up, you will be allowed to show your highest kido and your master over your, if achieved, zanpakuto. The captains will be grading you not only on power, but also technique, control, behavior discipline and skill. Thank you for listning and do your best."

With those words the trainer disappeared again through the doors to the training grounds, but this time the chatter from before did not start up again. Toushirou, who had not listened to a word that the trainer had said, suddenly opened his eyes and smirked. _This may be an alternate universe…. However I don't want to stay here. I will have to reveal my true identity to the captains. But first_, his smirk grew wider, _lets have some fun. I wonder how I should tell them…_

With that, Toushirou was back in thought.

* * *

So thoughts? Please review. And if you're confused by the story then its either my writing or the fact that you didn't read my author's note. I really do hope its not me. That would suck.


End file.
